Lucky
by Taiana M
Summary: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you Across the water Across the deep blue ocean Under the open sky Oh my, baby I'm trying


**N/A**: Eu estava ficando sem ideias sobre o que "te dar" de presente de aniversário de um ano de namoro e pensei "porque não dar a ele o primeiro presente que ele me deu?" e decidi escrever essa fanfic, espero não ter enferrujado muito nesse tempo todo sem escrever. Obrigada por fazer deste ano o melhor da minha vida. Te amo, texugo!

Se mais alguém estiver lendo isso, vou explicar a história pra vocês não boiarem muito: Há 6 anos, no Orkut, na Harry Potter Brasil Fics, eu conheci o Dylan, ele era (e ainda é) um garoto tímido e reservado, e eu também era na época. Nós tínhamos uns 14 anos e eu me apaixonei, mas na época não deu certo, tinha outra garota na jogada, enfim. Cinco anos se passaram desde o dia em que nos conhecemos e a história era quase a mesma, ele em São Paulo, eu no Rio de Janeiro, só que eu dessa vez decidi cair de cara e ver no que ia dar, me confessando pra ele e meio que o pedindo em namoro (o pedido foi dele, mas o pontapé inicial foi meu), e um ano depois, aqui estamos, o casal mais feliz do mundo.

Enfim, meu amor e possíveis futuros leitores, aproveitem a leitura, espero que esteja ao menos razoável.

**Lucky**

Songfic: _Lucky – Jason Mraz Caillat_  
Ship: Luna L. e Neville L.

**_Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying_**

Neville estava sentado no banco do par enquanto esperava por sua companheira para jantar, seria seu primeiro reencontro em anos e ele estava nervoso, ele não recebia notícias dela há séculos, por isso estranhou a coruja que recebeu duas semanas atrás no seu escritório em Hogwarts.

_"Querido Neville, sei que há tempos não nos encontramos, mas quero concertar isso, por favor me encontre neste restaurante na Londres trouxa em duas semanas, por volta das 20h. Manterei contato durante esse tempo._

_ Com Amor, Luna L._

_Ps.: O nome e endereço estão no verso"_

"Com amor"… Amor… Há quanto tempo Neville não ouvia essa palavra saída das bocas de Luna, ou de ninguém atualmente, já que se divorciara de Hannah há três anos, pois ela o estava traindo com um bruxo qualquer que, até onde ele sabia, era fornecedor de bebidas do 3 Vassouras, desde que descobriu, saíra de casa. Durante o ano letivo Neville mora em Hogwarts, mas passa o período de férias na antiga casa onde morava com a sua avó, esta já está bem velha, mas desde a Batalha de Hogwarts, não é mais a mesma com ele, dá pra ver seu orgulho estampado em cada palavra que direciona ao neto, e em seus fins de semana, visitam seus pais no St. Mungus, ambos na mesma situação, mas Neville fica feliz só de poder vê-los. Perdido em seus pensamentos, Neville não percebe que uma mulher loira em um lindo vestido vermelho vivo faz o caminho da porta do restaurante até o bar olhando em sua direção.

**_Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper, across the sea  
I keep you with me, in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_**

– Depois a DiLua sou eu, hahaha – a loira diz. – Terra para Neville Longbottom, Neville, responda. – diz a loira, estalando os dedos na frente do homem ali sentado.

– Oh, desculpe, Luna, estava distraído pensando na vida. – diz o rapaz levantando-se para cumprimentar a moça com um beijo na bochecha – Podemos seguir para uma mesa? – pergunta, enquanto a leva gentilmente pelo braço para a mesa. – A propósito, você continua linda, como sempre. – elogia.

– Acho que as terapias naturais do meu pai ajudaram a me recuperar rápido de uma gravidez de gêmeos. – responde – Lorcan e Lysander são os motivos de meu sorriso, mesmo que não tenha dado muito certo com o pai deles, ele não aguentou uma mulher que viajava muito a trabalho, dizia que tinha _necessidades_e que eu não estava cumprindo com elas.

– Bem vinda ao clube dos divorciados e pais solteiros – diz Neville – eu e Hannah nos divorciamos há três anos, ela estava me traindo com um dos fornecedores do bar, meu único arrependimento foi não poder trazer a pequena Gardênia comigo, adoro aquela criança, talvez um dia possamos colocar nossos filhos juntos para brincar – Neville ri nervoso, enquanto se pergunta onde estaria o garçom daquele lugar. Depois de um tempo, finalmente aparece alguém para anotar seus pedidos e quando este sai, Neville retoma a conversa – Então, não vou mentir, estou curioso, porque esta carta depois de tanto tempo?

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_**

– Meu pai quer que eu assuma seu lugar como editora-chefe do _Pasquim_e não mais uma de suas correspondentes internacionais, esse trabalho exige que eu volte para o Reino Unido, e fique de vez – Luna responde, os olhos azuis fitando os castanhos de Neville.

– Isso é ótimo, mas ainda não entendi muito bem aonde eu entro nessa história – responde o rapaz, confuso.

– Neville, eu quero recuperar o tempo perdido, estou realmente arrependida de terminado com você naquele tempo, sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir isso, mas, por favor, se ainda sente algo por mim, volte. – Luna diz, com os olhos marejados em arrependimento.

Neville lembrava bem daquela noite, foi a primeira vez que sentiu seu coração despedaçado.

_– Neville, não dá mais, me desculpe, mas, eu não posso, te amo, mas ainda sou muito nova e tenho toda uma carreira pela frente, não posso ficar presa em Hogwarts com você dando aulas o tempo todo, pelo menos não agora, preciso viver, preciso ver o mundo, me desculpe. – disse a jovem, na época com 18 anos. Neville havia acabado de receber uma proposta para trabalhar como assistente da professora Sprout em Hogwarts, ministrando aulas para as classes iniciais, e sabendo disso, pediu Luna em casamento, os dois estavam juntos desde a Batalha de Hogwarts, mas a reação dela não foi a esperada e Neville ficou lá, ajoelhado, atônito no chão sujo da estufa enquanto assistia a mulher da sua vida lhe abandonar e sair para a chuva torrencial que caía lá fora. _

Desde esse dia, não tivera mais notícias da loira, ao menos não diretamente, mas seu prazer secreto era ler suas reportagens no Pasquim. Até aquela carta de duas semanas atrás.

**_They don't know how long it takes  
Wait for a love like this  
Everytime we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you  
I'll_**

_–_ Então você volta depois de dez anos, como se nada tivesse acontecido e me pede de volta e espera que eu te aceite assim? Tão facilmente? Dê-me apenas um motivo para te aceitar de volta depois de ter destruído meu coração anos atrás? – pergunta Neville chateado, com os olhos úmidos. Como ela ousa, depois de todo esse tempo, revirar estes sentimentos que estavam enterrados profundamente em seu coração, e trazer todos eles à tona em apenas uma noite?

_–_ Porque eu te amo, _Nev._ Te amo como nunca imaginei amar alguém na vida, te amo com todas as minhas forças, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Mas se meu amor não for motivo o suficiente pra te fazer ficar, por favor, vá embora e esqueça essa loucura.

Neville levantou o olhar para a mulher a sua frente e a olhou nos olhos. Ele pôde ver lá, no brilho deles, todo aquele sentimento que ela lhe confessou momentos antes. Pegou sua mão, içando-a para fora da mesa e deu inicialmente um casto beijo em seus lábios, que se aprofundou aos poucos, ambos estavam alheios à atmosfera ao seu redor, só conseguiam se concentrar um no outro, até que Neville rompeu o beijo.

_– _Isso responde sua pergunta, pequena? – o homem, com um sorriso insistente nos lábios.

**_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_**

_Um ano depois…_

**_So I'm ceiling trough the sea  
To a island, where we'll meet  
Your hear the music feel the air  
I put a flower in your hair_**

Os preparativos estavam todos prontos. Havia uma grande tenda amarelo sol na base da colina onde Luna morava com seu pai. Os convidados chegavam em grupos grandes e os padrinhos, Harry, Ron e Seamus, os ajudavam a localizar seus lugares, quando enfim todos chegaram, foi tempo de o casamento começar. Primeiro entraram os casais de padrinhos, Ron e Hermione, depois foi a vez de Harry e Gina, e finalmente Seamus e sua namorada, Clarisse. Todas as damas usavam um vestido amarelo vivo e os homens, gravata amarela e um girassol na lapela, afinal _"Amarelo traz sorte em casamentos"_, como dizia a noiva.

Neville estava nervoso, não era para menos também, apesar de ser seu segundo casamento, dessa vez era com a mulher com quem idealizara casar, anos atrás, o pobre coitado estava tremendo. Focando-se em olhar para frente, percebe que a música começou, dando início à cerimônia e Gardênia está linda em um vestidinho branco com detalhes em amarelo, trazendo as alianças em uma almofada, parecia careta e trouxa, mas Neville gostava da ideia de ter uma lembrança física de que seu sonho finalmente se realizara, só os votos e o selo bruxo não lhe bastavam, ele queria mais. Ele sempre queria mais quando se tratava de Luna Lovegood.

**_And though the breeze is through trees  
_****_Move so pretty you're all I see  
_****_As the world keep spinning round  
_****_You hold me right here right now_****_  
_**

Enfim Luna entra, acompanhada de Lorcan e Lysander e Neville tem a certeza de que nunca viu uma mulher tão linda em sua vida como Luna estava hoje. Luna usava uma versão maior do vestido de Gardênia, seu cabelo solto com apenas um par de tranças na frente e uma linda coroa de flores das mais diversas cores e um buquê igualmente colorido. Neville enfim toma sua mão e o juiz pôde começar o casamento.

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**N/A: **Amor, como eu disse, essa fic é pra você, espero que goste. Primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal e adorei a novidade :P Enfim, desculpa se estiver horrível, faz séculos que não escrevo nada além de relatórios de aulas práticas. E se mais alguém além do meu namorado leu isso, espero que tenham aproveitado, se quiserem, mandem reviews, mesmo que seja pra falar mal, críticas serão bem aceitas, só não espero estar ruim a ponto de ser ripada. Adoro ripagens, mas me deprimiria ter uma fic ruim a este ponto T.T Hahaha.

Enfim, te amo, Dylan.  
E a vocês que leram, vocês são uns amorecos 3


End file.
